<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Toys by ezratherobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429370">Broken Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat'>ezratherobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Brothels, F/M, Multi, Other, Robots, Sex Slavery, Sexbots, Teratophilia, noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shik’shu runs an intergalactic brothel that offers, amongst others, two broken sexbots and a Ver-Qiji hybrid.</p><p>(Link to Ver reference sheet https://ejsmagazine.tumblr.com/post/189741523455/reference-sheet-for-my-alien-species-the-ver)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kem’ni didn’t want to sleep anymore. But there wasn’t much else to do. In a dark room with his arms, legs, and even his tae bound, unable to move. His prosthetic left arm was missing, probably pawned off. The chains on his tae filled his mind with the material of the chains and the pain and irritation of them constantly being touched made it hard to think of anything else. And being forced to stay still for hours, days on end was making his Ver blood boil.</p><p>Finally, the door to the dark room opened, blinding his night eyes. Kem’ni switched to opening his day eyes but even then it was hard to see, with them blurry from not being open for a long time.</p><p>Kem’ni squinted at the man in the mask that approached him. The man unhooked his chains from the wall and tugged on them, dragging Kem’ni across the floor. “Get up.” The man barked, his voice strangely modulated.</p><p>Rebellion sparked in Kem’ni and he stayed still despite his desperate need to move. Without a word the man stomped down on one of his tae.</p><p>Kem’ni almost couldn’t feel the pain through the screaming in his mind. And it wasn’t until the pain actually hit him that he realized he was screaming out loud. Kem’ni bit down on his lip to stop the screaming, drawing blood with his sharp teeth but not noticing. “Get up.” The man said again.With the pain fading to the back of his consciousness, Kem’ni could feel the material of the boots, Qiji hide. Kem’ni gulped and stood shakily, his knees weak from days of sitting. The man started walking towards the room’s exit, Kem’ni keeping as close as he could to avoid having his tae pulled.</p><p>With his eyes finally adjusting to the light Kem’ni could study the man closer… only no matter how hard he looked there was nothing to be gleamed. He wore a helmet with opaque glass and bulky dark clothes that concealed any species indicators.</p><p>After taking in the unfamiliar, empty space port around him, Kem’ni looked down at the chains on his wrist, shuffling along. Kem’ni’s eyes twitched as Hi’wo’s panicked face, his outstretched hand flashed through is mind.</p><p>“What kinda Ver is this? A half-breed?” A new voice asked with a mocking laugh.</p><p>“I’m not a fucking half-breed!” Kem’ni lied with a snarl, looking up from his chained wrist to see who spoke.</p><p>Facing Kem’ni and the man in the helmet was a female Ver, who was a tad taller than average at 7’8″. Her bright orange hair was wild she strangely wore a fur cape over her shoulders. Flanking her on each side were two human-shaped bots. One was completely naked, even lacking skin, except for parts of its face. The other, while it has some spots of skin missing was far more intact, with long blonde hair and a bright blue eye.</p><p>But Kem’ni’s eyes did not linger on any of that. Instead his gaze was focused on the Ver’s collarbone. Through her gray fuzz he could clearly see her class marking tattoo. A soldier. More importantly, there wasn’t an X over it. She was still a member of Ver society. <em>If we are still in Ver territory then… She can do whatever to me.</em></p><p>As dread settled in Kem’ni’s core at the sight of her mark she was grinning at the sight of his. She closed the distance between them in two strides. Kem’ni instinctively took a step back, temporarily forgetting about the chains, wincing when the metal pulled at his tae.</p><p>With one finger, one claw, she traced the X tattooed over his mark, having to bend down slightly to reach as Kem’ni’s head only reached about her hip. “You used to be a noble, rather high ranked, “She said, glee rolling off her tongue, “But now you’re absolutely nothing.”</p><p>One of the other Ver’s tae came up to Kem’ni’s mouth, touching the drying blood on his bottom lip. Kem’ni flinched. “Real gutsy trying to lie. You’re a half-breed, alright. And a Qiji half-breed at that. How exotic!” She turned to the man in the helmet. “I’ll take him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man in the helmet offered the female Ver a tablet and after a few quick taps of her clawed fingers he handed Kem’ni’s chains to her. “Pleasure doing business with you as always.” The man said with his modulated voice. He nodded to the skinless bot before turning and leaving Kem’ni in the care of the female Ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni stood still, glancing around and taking in his surroundings as the female Ver unchained him. Behind him was a small space port and stretching up high in the artificial sky behind the female Ver was the back of a large, luxurious building. The last chain fell to the ground and she asked, “You have a name, half-breed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni briefly considered lying but decided there wouldn’t be much point. “Kem’ni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bared her sharp teeth in a grin, “Alright Kem’ni, my name’s Shik’shu but you’ll just call me Boss. Do you know where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni glanced at the buidling and two humanoid bots before answering. “A brothel,” he said with certainty, then tacked a guess on the end, “on the edge of Ver territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shik’shu put a hand on Kem’ni’s back, and pushed him forward, “Such a smart little half-breed. Kem’ni stumbled a little from her push. She pushed again and he tripped and fell into the arms of the more human looking of the two bots. “L053 get him a bath and some food then bring him to my office.” Shik’shu walked past, “And Kem’ni? Don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The prettier-looking of the two bots, L053, with their long wavy blonde and pink hair and skin only missing in a few places, took Kem’ni’s hand in both of theirs. With a bright smile that might have been brighter if their false skin wasn’t peeling away at on of the corners of their mouth, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” It was easy to hear that their voice modulator was also messed up in just those five words they spoke with 8 completely different pitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni may be small and one-armed, but he was still a Ver, with Ver pride and Ver strength. No way he was letting a broken sex bot control him. He pulled his arm out of their grip and swiped at the bot’s face, claws out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a mechanical hand covered Kem’ni’s eyes, glowing ominously, “I believe Shik’shu said not to think about it.” A deeper, more mechanical voice came from the uglier bot. It’s hand grew hot and Kem’ni stumbled back, mostly on instincts. The more beat up bot, stepped between Kem’ni and the other bot, holding up it’s glowing hand, pointing it Kem’ni, “Behave.” it moved it’s and to the side, shooting a beam that brushes right past the side of Kem’ni’ head, “or else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni swallowed his spit, then ducked his head submissively. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up again when the prettier bot took his hand again. “Please come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bot took Kem’ni to a small room covered in white tiles with some crates of soap and shampoo and a few hoses attached to the walls. “Take a seat.” They said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the floor?” Kem’ni sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uglier bot with short, uneven black hair with a green streak, and very little skin left on it’s metal frame, “Yes, on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni bristled, but sat down anyways and let L053 spray him down with one of the hose and squeeze some soap out of a bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soap they used was shitty. As it was lathered on his tae and the makeup of it entered his mind, he gagged. “It can’t be that bad,” the bot said, the low quality metal and false skin of their hands scraping against his tae and making him shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you get your hands off!?” Kem’ni snapped, wrapping his tae round his own body, blocking them with his arm. “I can wash my damn self!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L053 shook their head, “Unfortunately, you no longer have any say in the matter of who touches you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they moved their hands away from his tae. Scrubbing the soap down his arms and legs, washing around the pads on his feet and hands, not caring for his claws scratching their hands. Their cold, metal hands moved toward this crotch and the slit in which his penis hid. He shuttled away but was stopped by the other bot and held in place with their hands on his shoulders. They slipped a few fingers into the slit and cleaned around his penis as he squirmed and growled and pushed back against the other bot. They methodically cleaned, only touching him enough that his dick started to take interest against his will, before they moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L053 left for a moment before returning with a shampoo bottle. They dumped a heaping amount of shampoo on the top of his head, and the other bot stepped away again, retaking their position guarding the door and glaring at him. L053 worked the shampoo roughly into the longer fur on the top of his head and down his spine, their fingers getting caught in the tangles and knots. Each time his ‘hair’ was pulled instinctual hisses leaked out but the bot didn’t heed any of them, continuing to comb through chunks of his long fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they stopped, spraying him with the hose once more until all the soap ran off of him. The uglier bot came up to him, bringing with it a large, fluffy, light blue towel. Kem’ni was wrapped up, almost completely engulfed in the towel. The two bots rubbed him down, drying every inch of his fur. His tae didn’t mind the feeling of the towel, a simple cloth that was soft and comforting. But as quick and rushed as every aspect of the bath was, the towel was taken from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L053 took a comb and began to work through the tangles of Kem’ni’s hair-like fur. Kem’ni triied to take the comb to do it himself but the ugly bot threatened him with it’s glowing palm again and he settled down with hunched shoulders to let L053 continue to comb, “It really would be easier if you just let me.” Kem’ni pouted, wincing as the comb was dragged through a knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring him, L053 said, “S310 will fetch you something to eat. Would you prefer food tailored to the diet of the Ver or Qiji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ver.” Kem’ni snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uglier bot, S310, left while L053 continued to comb through his hair. With oddly deft fingers, they twisted it into a traditional Ver braid. Kem’ni curled up, knees tucked under his chin, tae protectively curled against his chest, arms around his shins, pouting at the far wall. His expression grew more and more sour with each sharp tug of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>S310 came back and threw something at Kem’ni’s head. It dropped into his lap and he picked it up. A nutrient bar, tailored to the necessary nutrients for a Ver. “When you asked that, I figured you were bringing me actual food.” Kem’ni grumbled, holding it in his mouth and cutting open the package with a claw. He took a grumpy bite, just as L053 finished tying off his hair and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding Kem’ni was chewing too slowly, S310 raised it’s glowing hand, “Hurry up, Shik’shu is waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni finished the nutrient bar quickly but kept his eyes on S310, glaring at it the whole time. When he finished, he dropped the crumpled wrapper on the floor and stood. L053 grabbed his hand again and dragged him out of the small room, while he locked angry eyes with S310 and it stuck it’s tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L053 stopped Kem’ni in front of a high security door with a plaque on the wall next to it that read, “Owner”. L053 pressed the intercom button, “I brought the Ver-Qiji hybrid.” Without a verbal answer, the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vague unease in Kem’ni’s stomach surged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not going to kill me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kem’ni assured himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi’wo will come for me soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kem’ni stepped into Shik’shu’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read more on my wordpress ejsmagazine.wordpress.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>